Area 51
Area 51 is an American state located east of California, used for the research development of experimental aircrafts. It is well known for it’s supposed link to extraterrestrial research conducted secretly by the American government. Early History It is unknown when the base was constructed, but is known that it began service in 1942 under the rather perplexing name of “'Indian Springs Air Force Auxiliary Field'”. Also around this time, some of the only documents that are declassified relating to Area 51 were written. These reveal the at-the-time top secret design of US government spy planes. Connection to “Aliens” In 1947 an odd object crash landed in the near by town of Roswell. The remains of the object were taken to Area 51 for examination. The US government claims to object to have been a simple weather balloon, but skeptics and conspiracy theorists believe it to actual be an experiment aircraft, or possibly an extraterrestrial ship. This is where the rumors and theories that link the base to aliens all began Current History After the Roswell incident. Area 51 became a tourist attraction, causing the local town of Roswell to become a massive tourist trap. In fact, the economy of the area is completely dependent on Area 51 as if people were to stop coming and purchasing all the alien stuff, the entire town's economy would fall apart. Visitors to the base now know about several mysterious things related to transportation of employees. These include: * JANET airlines: an airline made solely for the transportation of US government and US army people. It has been known to stop at Area 5'''1 a lot. JANET planes can be identified by their signature single red stripe. JANET can either stand for “Joint Air Network of Employee Transportation“ or “Just Another Non-Existent Terminal”. * The White Van: The white van is the more common way of transport into the facility. It is simply a pedophile style white fan that the government and army guys hop onto and ride into the facility in. Several people have came out and claimed to work at '''Area 51 such as a man by the name of Bob Lazar. Bob Lazar claimed to have worked in a part of Area 51 called “S-4” that was actually located several kilometers from the main base. He claims to have worked on reverse engineering several mysterious aircrafts that he believes are alien in nature. The strongest evidence to his claims are that: # He claimed one of the aircrafts used an element with an atomic mass of 115. When he made these claims it had not yet been discovered. It was finally discovered in 2003, and given the name Moscovium. It was soon discovered that it had the capability to float # The US government is apparently trying to wipe him off the face of the world, at least legally. It was found out the government was destroying school phonebooks that proved that he went to that school. Several other people have made similar claims. In early 2019 a man jokingly created a Facebook advertisement, advertising a literal raid on the facility. This was meant as a joke, but it’s clear several people infact plan on going. The event has not yet happened so... Keep an eye open. For more Info- For more info watch this video. It contains a lot of the info I‘ve already mentioned, as well as some other that I didn’t Category:Places Category:Places you will always die at Category:UnAmerica